


pearly gates look more like a picket fence

by rippedjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels ! Wonhan, But There’s Making Out, Dare I Say They’re Hotter Than Hell, Devils ! Cheolsoo, Kind of Implied Sexual References???, M/M, Songfic, The Amount of Passion in This, The Hottest Husbands in Hell, They’re Very Much in Love, Wonhan are only Mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: ‘𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔤𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔤𝔦𝔯𝔩𝔰 𝔤𝔬 𝔱𝔬 𝔥𝔢𝔩𝔩, ‘𝔠𝔞𝔲𝔰𝔢 𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔫 𝔤𝔬𝔡 𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔰𝔢𝔩𝔣 𝔥𝔞𝔰 𝔢𝔫𝔢𝔪𝔦𝔢𝔰’in which seungcheol and jisoo thrive in seeing people in pain both as humans and as devils





	pearly gates look more like a picket fence

**Author's Note:**

> billie eilish released a new album (when we all fall asleep, where do we go?) and i got inspired; the title is from the song below!! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
> i hope you like my random drabble !! 
> 
> now playing - all the good girls go to hell by billie eilish

the crackling of flames pierced through the pre-existing sound waves, haunting the fatigued ears of the perishing. yet they didn’t flinch. 

 

screams begging god for forgiveness echoed within the endless cage of bedrock and obsidian, the shrieks crawling up the rocky pillars in the hopes of finding an escape that inevitably doesn’t exist. yet they didn’t bat an eyelid.

 

chaos made havoc in front of them, with villainous victims being beaten to a pulp and burning in eternal flames that left their skin molten and bubbled. yet they didn’t turn their heads. 

 

maybe it was because they were used to the insanity that was constantly thriving in high concentrations in this world, having lived in the nightmarish land for what seemed to be a century now. or maybe it was because they liked to see their fellow citizens withering away in pain like they once were forced to endure when they first arrived. nonetheless, they grew blind to the damage, the occurrence of these events became a daily matter that held no surprise. how could they still find it shocking after all these years?

 

especially now that they were in control of it; it was more enjoyable than painful now. 

 

seungcheol looked over at his husband, the constant blush on his cheeks burning just as bright as the flames that engulfed some of the people of hell, and grinned. they couldn’t feel pain anymore in hell, not after lucifer left them in charge. the only punishment for them was their sudden lack of empathy, but possessing emotions like those in the underworld was a bigger torture method than the cat of nine tails. he ruffled jisoo’s ebony locks, carding his hands through each strand until his fingers wrapped themselves around one of the delicate horns protruding from his scalp. the hints of purple glistened as the flames around them grew stronger, and seungcheol ran the pads of his digits across the grooves in the dark, bony feature. seungcheol always loved jisoo’s horns, jisoo’s wings, jisoo’s smile - hell, he loved everything about the devilish boy, and it was clear that jisoo was infatuated with seungcheol too in both the human world and the underworld. 

 

they were disgusting human beings, and there was no doubt that they were going to hell from their actions. the number of hearts they broke because of their obsession with each other’s bodies would undoubtedly overwhelm the number of citizens in hell, but seungcheol and jisoo took no shame in their actions. they were almost like incubuses, luring people in with their seductions before slicing their heart in two - sometimes emotionally, and others … physically. the pair of them were only convicted for their crimes when they were sent to hell, but was that really a bad thing when they still had each other? was it really that dreadful when they could still run their fingers across on another’s bodies, exploring them and decorating them eagerly like they used to when they walked upon the soil of earth?

 

the only thing that changed about them was that they gained a pair of wings and a set of horns when they replaced satan. the passion still ran through their veins and powered their sensualities through the intimate days and passionate nights. they still were mr and mr choi-hong, and no one could ever cut those ties between them.

 

they were bonded for eternity, even if that eternity was inevitably spent in hell. 

 

“what’s on the agenda for today, babe?” he queried jisoo as they strolled towards the throne room, hands tied together by the force of their own grip. 

 

the other devil smiled, his glossed lips parting slightly to reveal his adorable bunny teeth. so deceiving, he was. “just a meeting with the angels about an influx of newcomers. purgatory aren’t too sure whether to send them to heaven or hell so they need us to decide for them.”

 

“easy, just drag them down here. it’s much more fun in hell than in heaven.” unfortunately, it was only somewhat enjoyable for those who had a sense of control in the depths of the underworld. seungcheol didn’t like to call it a hierarchy, for they had all arrived here due to similar circumstances - they all had a spark of evil igniting in their veins - but they both fully knew that they were running a corrupted society, and they couldn’t complain about their position. after being tortured for years upon end, clinging onto the edge of life numerous times despite the concept of death being physically impossible for them, seungcheol and jisoo thrived in painting scars on the immortals’ skins, and letting them waste away for eternity in the suffocating flames that seemed to burn for centuries. it was a drug, torture; after you’ve abused it, you want to see its power spread, to let other people feel the agony that handcuffed itself to each section of your body through days and nights without a key in sight. “i would hate to spend my days sitting on clouds and praising some god who doesn’t care for me, i’d get bored way too easily.”

 

“well,” jisoo spun seungcheol around so they were parallel, their wings settling as they found peace in one another’s viciously dark eyes. “i would hate to spend my days without you, cheol. i don’t mind where i am as long as you’re there with me.”

 

fingers rushed up to claw at seungcheol’s scalp, wrapping his fingers around each curl like a blindfold, unable to foresee the kiss that jisoo pulls him desperately into. nails eagerly dug into the older’s head, feeling them grow as jisoo tried to regrip, the changes coming as a result of his overwhelming passion. seungcheol’s claws burrowed into jisoo’s waist, tethering himself to the younger as he drew him closer, his cravings causing his sanity to burn up to the form of ashes. a whirlwind of coffee attacked his nostrils as he pulled jisoo closer to his body, each muscle begging for more contact - more and more and  _ more. _ the bitter aloe against his tongue didn’t cause him to reject the kiss, he relished in the harsh flavour prodding at his tastebuds - probably because he was an absolute  _ sadist _ of a devil - as he devoured the mouth of his lover, who seemed to be just as invested in the moment, trying to slide his tongue past seungcheol’s guarding lips. 

 

but seungcheol pulled away slightly, noticing jisoo’s dilated pupils tearing up from his departure. the boy whined, and seungcheol chuckled, raising his hand to hold jisoo’s blazing cheek. 

 

“ahh does my little lucifer need me?” he teased, letting his thumb graze against the soft skin upon jisoo’s face as the latter leaned into the touch and whined louder, parting his lips slightly to make his desire more prominent. the older devil laughed at his childish husband, who stared lustfully into the other’s eyes. 

 

“i can hold myself back until after the meeting.” jisoo spoke, his voice dripping with carnality as he locked eyes with his lover, making sure they were tied together like their red strings - never to be lost, never to be broken. “once we’re finished, though, i’m yours for the taking, mr choi-hong.”

 

seungcheol couldn’t help but pull jisoo closer to his lips again, his addiction to his husband pleading to be fulfilled immediately, but just before they could touch again and lose themselves in their version of paradise in the pits of the underworld, hell did its job and interrupted them with one of their minion’s presence, torturing them by forcing them to wait until this stupid meeting was over until they could let loose their wild animals inside onto each other. the more contact they had, the more content they felt. they always needed more,  _ more _ ,  **_more!_ **

 

“your majesties,” the squire announced, “angels wonwoo and jeonghan are present in the underworld.”

 

blasted angels, always ruining seungcheol and jisoo’s private, intimate moments with their supposedly holy presence. the older devil sighed, pecking his husband’s lips once more in the hopes of jisoo’s taste being enough to satisfy him until the end of the meeting, before parting with jisoo and sitting down upon his respected throne, sinking into the velvet as the gobleted flames ignited around them - much like the fire in his heart at the thought of jisoo underneath him, breathily whispering his name as they indulged in the pleasurable atmosphere that thickened around them. 

 

_ now wasn’t the time to thinking such thoughts _ , seungcheol told himself, fighting off his yearning urges to defend himself from embarrassment in the current situation.  _ just hold out for a little longer, and then jisoo is all yours.  _

 

he saw jisoo on the throne next to him, and caught his not-so-innocent gaze. the younger gave him the nod (and an added lip bite, which made seungcheol inwardly shiver.  _ gosh was he infatuated with this demon! _ ). seungcheol then signalled the minion at long last. 

 

“bring the bastards in, let’s get this over and done with.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt and cc! : incorrectchlsoo ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
